gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jumpin' Jumpin'
Jumpin' Jumpin' ist ein Song aus der zehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, Trio, und wird von Blaine, Sam und Tina gesungen. Sie singen den Song, da ihnen klar wurde, dass sie noch nie zusammen etwas performt haben und da ihr Abschluss immer näher rückt, ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt. Während Artie der Meinung ist, dass ein Trio 25 % weniger machtvoller als ein Quartett ist, freut sich Will darüber, dass die drei zusammen gesungen haben, meinend, dass sie diese Freundschaften für den Rest ihres Lebens pflegen und so viele Erinnerungen wie möglich sammeln sollten, weil sie nach ihrer Graduierung alle in verschiedene Richtungen aufbrechen werden. Dies lässt Tina wieder in Tränen ausbrechen, woraufhin Blaine und Sam sie trösten. Doch als Artie das auch tun will, schließen sie ihn aus, da er seine Chance bereits hatte. Das Original stammt von Destiny's Child aus ihrem zweiten Album "The Writing's on the Wall" aus dem Jahr 1999. Lyrics Tina: Ladies leave yo man at home Blaine: The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown Sam: And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends Sam und Tina: 'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Alle: Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a man But the party ain't gonna stop So let's make it hot hot! Tina (mit Blaine): Last week and you stayed at home alone and lonely (Couldn't find yo man, he was chillin' with his homies) This week and your goin' out if he (Try to stop you, your goin' off) (You got ya) hair done (and ya nails done too) Outfit and (your fendi shoes) You and you who parlayin' at the hottest (spot tonight) (You're gonna find the fellas rollin' in the lexus, trucks and hummers) Alle: Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a man But the party ain't gonna stop So let's make it hot hot! Ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends 'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Blaine und Tina (mit Sam): Ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown And all you (fellas leave yo girl with her friends) ('Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin') Alle: Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a man But the party ain't gonna stop So let's make it hot hot! Blaine: Call your boys 'cause tonight you're not gonna stay at home Blaine und Sam: So tell your girl she ain't coming tonight you're goin' solo Blaine: Cut her off 'cause she talks the noise Blaine und Sam: You know you've Got the right to get your party on, so get your hair cut And your car washed too, lookin' like a star, in your Armani suit You need to Sam (mit Blaine): Look your best 'cause you're (turnin' heads tonight) (You're gonna) find a sexy chica (thats gonna dance all night if you wanna) Blaine und Sam (Tina): Boys say you got a girl? (Ooh) Yes true you got a man (Ooh) But the party ain't gonna stop (Oooh) So let's make it hot hot! (Oooh!) Blaine und Sam (und Tina): Ladies leave yo man at home (The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown) And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends ('Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin') Alle (Tina): Ladies leave yo man at home (Oh woah) The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (Whoa oh oh) And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (Friends!) (Oh) 'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Sexy women do your dance (Oooh) fly ladies work yo man (Oooh) All them fellas time to clown we can get down now Bounce, baby, bounce, bounce, bounce (Oooh) Twerk it, twerk it Shake, baby, shake, shake, shake, (Yeaah-yeah) Work it work it Twist, baby, twist, twist, twist You better (I'm gonna, I'm gonna) dip that thang (I'm gonna dip that thang) (Sam: One more time, bounce, bounce) Bounce, baby, bounce, bounce, bounce (Oh-oh no no!) Twerk it, twerk it Shake, baby, shake, shake, shake, (Shake it!) Wwork it work it Twist, (Twist it) baby, twist, twist, (Twist it, twist it) Twist you better dip that thang (Dip that thang) Sam: I said up and down bounce bounce Alle (Tina): Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a man (Oh!) But the party ain't gonna stop (Oh!) So let's make it hot hot! (Oooh-Ooo!) Blaine und Sam (Tina): Ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (Grown) And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends 'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is (mit Tina: jumpin' jumpin') Alle (Tina): Ladies leave yo man at home (L-l-ladies-ladies) The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (B-b-ballas-ballas) And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (Fellas-fellas) 'Cause it's 11:30 (Uh oh) and the club is jumpin' jumpin' (Uh oh) Blaine und Sam (Tina): Ladies leave yo man at home (L-l-ladies-ladies) The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (B-b-ballas-ballas) And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (F-f-fellas-fellas) 'Cause it's 11:30 (Uh oh) and the club is jumpin' jumpin (Uh oh) Alle (Tina): Ladies leave yo man at home (L-l-ladies-ladies) The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (B-b-ballas-ballas) And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (F-Fellas-fellas) (Uh oh) 'Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin (Uh oh, oh) Tina: I ain't thinking about my man tonight Sam: Uh uh, I ain't worried about my girl, aight Alle: (Tina: All you) ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends 'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends 'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Fehler *Wenn Sam zu Kitty geht, zieht er sein Hemd aus, aber in der nächsten Einstellung hat er es wieder an. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans